


The Moment Sam Knew

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Flashbacks, M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PAST: Sam’s about to say something to tease Dean, but then he comes to a realization</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment Sam Knew

It happens when he’s 16, and Dean and Cas are twenty.They’re just sitting on the couch, having a Star Wars marathon (in the _correct order_ ) when he realizes it. He looks over at Dean, because he’s been quiet for a while and sees him staring at Cas instead of the movie, drink in his hand nearly spilling over due to the angle it’s resting at.

He’s about to tease Dean about it, ask him if he’s enjoying the movie or something when it hits him. The words stop in his throat and he smiles instead. Everything clicks into place for him and he just goes back to the movie, letting his brother have his moment.

When he looks a again, Dean’s paying attention to the movie. But Cas isn’t. And he realizes that Cas is in love with Dean, just as much as Dean’s in love with Cas.


End file.
